foiltalefandomcom-20200213-history
Sans
The Foiltale version of Sans. About He's a simple, countless-time-lines aware skeleton that works multiple jobs just so he can have multiple legally-required breaks. He knows the difference between Foils and their real-life counterparts, and is slightly bitter of the Other World's beings as Foils are the ones carrying their burdens; but hey, everyone has skeletons in their closet. He sees Chara's resurrection as a last ray of H.O.P.E. for Foilverse's citizens, and he's willing to give this whole "saving everyone" thing one last shot. He doesn't have high hopes for Chara, given the odds, but he's got nothing else to do right now, so why not? Foil's Representation * Hopelessness * Burden of knowing the truth but still being unable to do anything about it * General resignation built up over countless timelines Personality foil!Sans is laid back and can often be seen sleeping while leaning against the lead weight chained to his ankle, or using it as a pillow. He jokes, but has an air of someone who's trying to cope with a very dire situation. He's also prone to dark humor and will slip in a dark joke when people least expect it. He's not easy to anger and has more of a defeatist attitude. Appearance He looks like the canon-verse Sans, but with inverse colors. His bones are dark gray instead of white and his eyes are normally a back-lit, dark blue unless he's uses his blue magic. When using his magic, only his pupil lights up into a neon blue color. A fetter is latched around his right ankle, connecting to large, lead weight via chain-links. The lead weight is a physical representation of the "burden" Sans feels of witnessing countless timelines and feeling helpless to do anything about it. Each timelines' end adds more mass to the weight. His white, upside-down monster SOUL is housed inside the lead weight. Abilities It's not that he can't fight, he just doesn't see the point and more often than not won't fight back. Any attacks against foil!Sans's person are ineffective as the damage just transfers to the collective "burden" and results in 1hp being nicked away from the lead ball. The amount of attacks needed to affectively defeat it would span across literal timelines. If his destination is farther than the chain's give (around fifteen feet), he moves about by teleportation. Can use blue mode, control and materialize dark gray bones, use dark gray Gaster Blasters and swing around his ball-and-chain if his opponent is close enough. Relationships Thus Far Chara - Although he was confused as to how and why they were in the Foilverse, foil!San is cautiously optimistic about Chara's role. He acts as Chara's enigmatic guide, and is amused that Chara seems annoyed by this spontaneous appearances and "unwanted" advise. Asriel - Besides Chara, foil!San is the only other person/Foil who can see Asriel. Papyrus - Brother Undyne - Friend; Captain of the Royal Guard Alphys - Friend; Royal Scientist G̸̡̩͕̰̺̏́̓a̸̩͉͔̤̰̙͋͆̄͛s̸͍̰͉̝͖͒̈t̶̘̲͛̓̏̽̐͂ẹ̵͖͖̌̍̾̚ŕ̵̰̥̿- ???? Trivia * He knows he's a Foil and not the actual being known as "Comic Sans," but he shares the same previous experiences with Sans up to Frisk's arrival. * His design is mostly just inverted colors of the original Sans. His design is intentionally "lazy," as the author thought it was fitting of Sans' character. * He refers to the canon universe as "Over There" and canon characters as "Them." * His favorite snack is the alcoholic drink "Bloody Mary". Category:Characters Category:Sans Category:Foil Category:Minor Character